1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to directional lighting fixtures and in particular, to fixtures having rotatable reflective devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamp fixtures ought to be convenient and adaptable to various situations. For elongated lamps such as fluorescent lamps, a fixture may be designed as a single assembly with connectors that connect to the opposite ends of the fluorescent lamp. Such lamp fixtures are designed to be attached to ceilings, walls or other surfaces such as the underside of cabinets over a work surface.
Lamp fixtures often include a lamp cover that may have a diffuser to soften the light and avoid shadows with sharp edges. Such covers can also prevent dust collection inside the lamp fixture and also prevent individuals from touching the lamp or its electrical connectors. Because lamp life is limited, lamp fixtures should also be designed to facilitate lamp replacement. Therefore, lamp covers should be easily removed and reinstalled for the purpose of replacing lamps.
Such lamp fixtures may be manufactured as a single unit with an integral power switch and with connectors for bringing power to the fixture either through a power cord or other adapters. Also, power connectors can be designed to connect a number of lamp fixtures in series, daisy-chain style.
It is often desirable to direct light output to a desired location. For example, one may wish to balance the lighting in a room or workspace by adjusting the direction of the light from individual fixtures. In some cases the fixture may provide accent lighting or be designed to illuminate an area of interest such as a painting. Also, a lighting fixture may be mounted under a cabinet over a work surface but offcenter. In that case one may wish to redirect the light from the fixture to the center of the work surface. Moreover, one may wish to periodically readjust the direction of the lighting depending on what portion of the work surface requires the most lighting.